


Caught

by x_buffyxspike_x



Category: The 100 (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Rated M, Romance, School, Sex, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_buffyxspike_x/pseuds/x_buffyxspike_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|Twilight/Bellarke;Vampires| Clarke is going to school for the first time since changing and the family goes with her. Clarke and Bellamy just can’t seem to keep their hands to themselves. Maybe going to high school again wasn’t such a good idea.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Clarke and Bellamy are caught having sex in the janitors closet.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Kane and Abby have to come pick Clarke and Bellamy up from school because the vice principal caught them in the janitors closet. <br/>|OOC!/Rated M!|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

** Authors Note **

Just too clear things up this with not in any way be exactly like twilight. I just wanted to do an au with them as vampires and going through high school. I really like twilight so I decided to make this into sorta a 100/twilight fic. I don't know if that made any sense how I just wrote that but I'm just going to go with it. Below you will find the 100 characters and who I set them as in the twilight fandom. They will be somewhat like the Twilight characters but not all the way. That being said please be aware that the characters are OOC. Also this story does not have a beta so please keep that in mind. I appreciate any reviews :) but they are not required. Also, this fic is rated M for a reason so keep that in mind also. There is a lemon in here. I'm still new to writing them but it's definitely in here.

*** mean there is a picture on my profile.**

**_Italicized_  things are thoughts.**

Clarke = Bella

Bellamy = Edward

Raven = Alice

Wick = Jasper

Octavia = Rosalie

Lincoln = Emmett

Abby = Esme

Kane = Carlisle

 

**MORE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

**Did you guys really get caught in the janitor's closet?**

_ Clarke's _ _  POV _

{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}

"Is all of this really necessary?" Clarke whined from her seat. Raven ignored Clarke's whining and continued on with her torture. She picked up brush after brush and quickly went to using each and every one on Clarke's face. Clarke sighed and began fidgeting. Raven will have to just accept it if she wanted to keep torturing her. She's been sitting in this god forsaken chair for at least three hours.

"You know Clarke," Raven began as she set down a makeup brush and placed her hands on her hips, "You could complain a little less." I'm here working my magic and wasting my valuable Wick time to make you look beautiful and you just keep complaining."

Clarke shook her head back and forth and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I didn't ask for this and don't pretend you don't enjoy making me into your over sized Barbie."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her bottom lip. "That pouting thing doesn't work on me anymore, Raven. Why are you even doing this anyway? It's just school."

Raven rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "It's the first day of school Clarke. First impressions are really important and so is high school."

"I'm not there to impress any one and I've been through high school before. Did you forget that?"

"But it's your first time as a vampire." Raven replied with a roll of her eyes, as if Clarke was just supposed to automatically start caring about high school just because she finally joined her family in more ways than just one.

"I'm failing to see where this experience is going to be any different from the time I went as a human. I didn't change personalities, Raven, I just changed from a human to a vampire."

Raven once again rolled her eyes. "You are so hopeless." She quickly disappeared into her closet and quickly came back out. "Here, put this on and then you can leave. I'm done."

Clarke raised a hand up to catch the clothes Raven threw at her and stood to her feet. "Thank god." She mumbled under her breath as she made her way into the bathroom and stripped her t-shirt and sweat pants off. She took a peek in the mirror before putting the clothes on and shook her head when she saw the makeup Raven put on her today. Her eyes were covered in black and grey eye shadow, obviously what they call smokey eye, and black glitter eyeliner covered her water line. Raven must have really applied the mascara because her lashes were ten times fuller than they usually were. Blush covered her cheeks, almost as if she were blushing, and her lips were fire engine red.

Clarke scoffed.  _Since when do girls wear so much makeup to school?_  Clarke had definitely never worn this much when she was a human. Hell, she had preferred not to wear any at all. "Is all this really necessary?" Clarke asked Raven quietly, knowing Raven would without a doubt hear her. Vampire hearing definitely had its perks. Her days of yelling while in other rooms was definitely over.

"Yes it's all necessary. Just put your clothes on and stop complaining so much. I've already seen how Bellamy is going to react to how you look and I'm more than sure that you are going to be extremely happy. So, like I said, put your clothes on and stop complaining. We don't want to be late!"

Clarke pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "No fair using Bellamy against me, Raven. That's just dirty."

"Not my fault that I know all your weaknesses and I do mean all of them. Even the ones I would rather not to even know about." Raven teased from behind the bathroom door. "Now get dressed!"

Clarke mumbled a string of profanities under her breath and reached for the clothes on the counter that Raven had thrown her. She shook it out, expecting for a shirt or a pair of jeans to fall on the floor but nothing did. Clarke raised her eyebrows in confusion and began to smooth out the piece of cloth in her pale hands. Clarke held up the small piece of blue fabric for further inspection and her eyes widened when she finally realized what it was. Raven really expected her to wear something this short? Did she finally lose her mind after all these years of future seeing? Clarke opened her mouth to protest but before she could even get one word out Raven yelled from the other side of the door.

"Don't even bothering complaining, Clarke! I've already seen you put it on so just save us some time and put the damn dress on. Do I have to tell you what happens when Bellamy sees you in it to make you put in on? Because I will if I have to. I've already seen too much of my brother's reaction for you to not wear that dress. You owe me!"

Clarke stared at the offending dress* for a moment longer and with a sigh, she pulled it over her head and slid it over her body. The dress was so tight it felt like a second skin. Clarke glanced in the mirror and her mouth dropped open in surprise. If she was still human she would definitely be blushing right now. The dresses thin straps rested on her narrow shoulders and fell into a diamond cut opening that showed way more of her cleavage than she was used to showing. The back of the dress seemed to be missing a back because Clarke could feel the cool air of the air conditioner on her skin. She turned to the side and shook her head back and forth when she noticed her whole back showing.

"Raven come on. This dress looks like something I would wear to a club not school!" Clarke brought her arms up to hide her cleavage and stomped out of the bathroom with a frown on her face. "This can't be legal."

Raven slid a few bracelets onto her skinny wrists and turned her head towards Clarke. Her eyes lit up when she saw Clarke wearing the dress. "You look so good!" Raven yelled excitedly. "Bellamy really is going to flip when he sees you in this." She winked at Clarke and pushed a pair of silver heels* into Clarke's hands. "Put them on and no complaining. I don't care what you have to say about them. Just do it for me."

Clarke sighed in defeat and slid the shoes she liked to call death traps on her feet and smoothed her dress out and she stood up. Raven sprinted around the room, vampire speed, and put the finishing touches on her outfit for school.

"Ready?" Raven asked Clarke as she grabbed her by the hands and started pulling her out of the room. "I guess I should be, seeing as you did everything but dress me." Clarke mumbled. Raven giggled and gave Clarke a quick smile as she continued pulling them both down the stairs. "You'll thank me later." Raven replied, tapping her forehead. "Trust me, I know." Clarke rolled her eyes for the hundredth time today and remained silent as they descended the last flight of stairs.

Raven gave Clarke's hand a tight squeeze before she dropped it and skipped down the last remaining steps. She stopped in front of Wick and his eyes roamed over her body, taking in her short jean skirt* and floral crop top*. Clarke averted her gaze when the two began kissing and she glanced over towards Octavia to see what she deemed worthy for the first day of school. Clarke silently thanked Raven for not forcing her into something as revealing as Octavia's choice of clothes. Her red dress* looked almost just like a one piece swim suit, the ones with the sides cut out.  _How in the world do you wear a bra with that?_ From the looks of it though, Lincoln really enjoyed the dress. He couldn't take his hands off of her. Clarke looked away from the couple and finally made herself look towards Bellamy. She was actually scared to see his reaction to her dress. Not so much scared for his physical reaction but for how protective he was going to be today.

Clarke slowly walked down the stairs, her eyes locked on the floor. She came to a stop when she reached Bellamy. She lifted her head up slightly and smiled at him. All thoughts went out the window when she saw his face and how his hands were clenched to his legs.

"You don't like it?" Clarke mumbled quietly, embarrassed. Bellamy pulled Clarke towards him and began running his hands up and down her exposed back. Clarke shivered in pleasure and rested her head on his chest. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her neck and up towards her ear.

"That's not it." He mumbled quietly in her ear, so low only she would be able to her him. "You look so amazingly breathe taking that I'm not sure I can control myself around you today." He slid his hand down Clarke's back and grasped her hand, pulling it to rest on his growing erection. "See." He mumbled, once again in her ear. Clarke stifled a moan as he used his other hand to send shocking waves of pleasure down her back. Bellamy smiled and leaned down to press his lips against Clarke's. Clarke automatically began moving her lips against his. She was just about to take action and heat things up further when she heard someone clear their throat from behind her.

"Can you two not keep things rated PG 13 when you see each other?" Lincoln bellowed loudly. Octavia slapped him on the back of the head and crossed her arms over her chest. If looks could kill he would definitely be dead.

"Leave them alone." Octavia replied, she shook her head. "That is rated PG 13 compared to you." Lincoln rubbed the back of his head and shuffled back and forth on his feet.

"Did you have to slap me so hard, Octavia?" Lincoln asked. Octavia rolled her eyes and pushed her hair off her shoulders.

"Stop pretending that hurt so bad you baby. Let's go, we don't want to be late for school." She quickly grabbed him by the hand and began pulling him out the door. Lincoln reluctantly went along with it, rubbing the back of his head the whole way out the door. Raven and Wick followed them out of the door after a minute. Raven gave Clarke a wink as she went through the door and Wick shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Well," Clarke mumbled as she placed her hands on the top of Bellamy's arms, "That could have been worse."

Bellamy laughed and began rubbing her back once more. "Way worse."

Clarke stood up on her tip toes and lightly pressed her lips against Bellamy's. He quickly responded by pressing Clarke tighter against his body and moving his lips against hers. Far too quickly, Bellamy pulled back and ended their kiss. Clarke stuck out her bottom lip and Bellamy chuckled. "Come on," he said as he pulled on her hand to get her moving, "We should go before the wolves descend."

Clarke laughed and shook her head. She raised her eyebrows. "I don't think they would be very happy to be called wolves."

"Well, if they don't want to be called wolves than maybe they shouldn't act like them."

"Act like who?" Lincoln shouted from his place in the jeep. "What are you talking about?"

Bellamy ignored Lincoln completely and continued leading Clarke to his Volvo. He pushed her to the passenger side door and quickly opened the door before Clarke could even think about opening it. Clarke slid onto the cool leather of the seat and pulled the bottom of her dress down as it rode up. Bellamy wiggled his eyebrows and Clarke giggled.

"You are such a perv."

Bellamy slid into the driver's side seat and grinned at Clarke. "You love me this way and we both know it."

Clarke turned her face to look out the window and began biting on her lower lip. If she were human right now she would definitely be blushing as red as a tomato.

The drive to school was fairly short, seeing as it was only ten miles from their house and that Bellamy drives like a maniac. Clarke would never admit it out loud but since she had become pretty much indestructible she found that she actually liked driving fast. Rolling the windows down and feeling the wind whip through your hair while you drove down the road was a pretty amazing feeling.

Bellamy pulled into a parking lot and the others followed quickly after, parking in a vacant spot right beside them. Lincoln jumped out of the jeep with a huge goofy smile on his face and Octavia slid out of the passenger seat so gracefully if Clarke was still human she would be jealous. Wick and Raven hopped out of the jeep as well, Raven dancing around the parking lot as if her feet were on fire and Wick with a small smile on his face. No doubt probably being thoroughly entertained by Raven's goofy behavior.

"You ready?" Bellamy asked Clarke, sliding his hand into hers. He squeezed it for a second and then brought it to his lips. He turned it over and kissed her palm. Clarke nodded her head slowly and smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be." Bellamy chuckled and turned to push open his door. "Wait right there." He called over his shoulder before he slammed the door shut. Clarke watched as Bellamy walked in front of the car and made his way to her door. From her place she could already see several girls eyeing him. She held back a growl when she saw several girls pointing in his direction. A few of them even starting giggling. Her over protectiveness was really trying to show its face because when Bellamy pulled her door open she immediately hopped out and pressed her lips against his. He stumbled back for a second, completely thrown off by her actions. He kissed her back willingly but then pushed her back an inch so that he could see her face.

"What was that for?" Bellamy asked curiously, a small smile on his face.

Clarke shook her head back and forth and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just laying claim to what is mine."

Bellamy raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. "Oh ok." He replied back, his smile turning into a grin. "Then maybe I should lay claim to what is mine also." Clarke nodded her head slowly and Bellamy quickly pushed her against the car and began placing open mouthed kisses on her neck. He wound his arm around her waist and slid his hand down her back so that it rested on her ass. Clarke pushed her hands into his hair and pushed his face into her neck. Bellamy chuckled against her throat and began moving his lips up her neck and towards her ear. Clarke moaned lowly when she felt his cool breath on her ear.

"Are they still staring?" Bellamy whispered in Clarke's ear. Clarke opened her eyes slowly and nodded her head. The whole parking lot is staring at them, including their family. Clarke closed her eyes quickly, embarrassed to be in the spot light and nodded once again.  _Stupid small town schools and their nosy kids. Can't they mind their business? It's not like they don't attack each other every chance they get._

"Everyone is staring."  _Maybe it's just the fancy cars_ , Clarke reassured herself.  _They are definitely not staring at you or Bellamy. It's just the cars._ Clarke opened one of her golden eyes and quickly closed it when she saw a couple girls and guys across the parking lot with their mouths hanging open.  _Ok, they are definitely staring at us. I just wanted those girls to see not everyone in the whole school!_

"Good." Bellamy mumbled against her soft skin. "Let them all stare. Then maybe I won't have to listen to all those horny teenage boy's thoughts today."

Clarke giggled and opened her eyes completely. She pushed Bellamy back and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I don't think it works that way, Bellamy. I actually think we just made it worse." Clarke glanced over Bellamy's shoulder and grimaced.  _Oh yeah, way worse._

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders. "It was bound to happen anyway." Bellamy winked and dragged his thumb down Clarke's arm, making her shiver. Not because of the cold, she doesn't get cold anymore, but because of the intense look in Bellamy's eyes. "I told you I was going to have trouble controlling myself around you with this dress on."

Clarke opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Lincoln's booming laughter. "I told you," He yelled in between laughs, "They just can't keep their hands to themselves when they are around each other." Lincoln leaned down on his knees and continued laughing loudly. Clarke saw a few students look at him weirdly as they passed by.  _Oh great, not only did they get to see something working on becoming a rated R movie but they also get to see Lincoln act like a maniac._  Octavia rolled her eyes at Lincoln but couldn't help but to smile. They weren't the only ones to think what just happened was funny though, Clarke could see small smiles on both Wick and Ravens face. They both looked they were trying really hard not to laugh.

Clarke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh grow up." She mumbled lowly, just quiet enough for the students around them not to hear her but just loud enough for her family's vampiric ears to hear. They must have thought that was funny to because Octavia, Wick, and Raven each burst out into laughter.

"Way to make a first impression guys." Raven mumbled.

Clarke rolled her eyes once again.  _What is that? Ten times today already? That's a new record._  "Laugh all you guys want." She replied, "But when these hormonal girls are all over your husbands you won't think it's so funny anymore. You are all probably going to wind up in the same situation Bellamy and I just did and don't even try to deny it." Octavia and Raven both immediately stopped laughing and crossed their arms over their chests, standing exactly like Clarke.

"That's what I thought." Clarke said, smugly. "Now let's go get our schedules before any of us do anything else these humans find entertaining."

Raven opened her mouth to say something but Clarke held up her hand to stop her before she could get any words out. "I don't even want to know." Raven closed her mouth quickly and snuggled into Wicks side, pouting and sighing dramatically. Clarke turned around quickly and pursed her lips. "What Raven?" She asked her, not wanting to hear her whining all day.

"I just wanted to say that it sounds funny when you refer to them as humans."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "What else am I supposed to call them? That's what they are." Bellamy squeezed Clarke's hand and she glanced over to see a smile on his face. "Well, that is what they are."

"I think she was just trying to point out that it sounds funny coming from you." Bellamy replied.

"Oh yeah, haha. Make fun of the new vampire because that's just so hilarious." Clarke scoffed as she pulled her hand out of Bellamy's and pushed open the door leading to the front office.

A blast of cool air hit them each in their face as they stepped into the small office. Potted plants filled up every corner of the room and several more lined the desks behind the counter. A short bald man in a pin striped shirt* and black pants* looked up as the door slammed shut behind them. He raised to his feet quickly and slid his big glasses* down his nose and off his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he walked closer to the counter and placed his hands on the top. His eyes roamed over Clarke's body and he licked his lips. Bellamy growled lowly from beside her and she gently slid her arm around his back. The man shifted his gaze from Clarke over to Octavia and his eyes became glassy when he saw the cuts in her dress. Bellamy cleared his throat and the man quickly brought his attention back to him. He blushed and reached down into his pants to grab a napkin. Quickly, he mopped the sweat forming on his forehead and shoved the napkin back into his pants pocket. "May I help you?" He asked once again, this time keeping his focus on Bellamy and not letting his eyes wander.

Bellamy shook his head slightly. "We are the new students supposed to be starting today." He replied loudly.

The man nodded and began shifting through some paper on the counter. "Yeah," He mumbled under his breath, "We were expecting you." He quickly found whatever he was searching for and shoved the papers into Bellamy's waiting hands. "These are you class schedules and a map of the school if you need it. I'm sure the students will be more than willing to show each of you around."

Bellamy handed each of them their class schedule and a map and then turned back to the man. "Thanks." He mumbled. Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand and quickly pulled her out of the stuffy office. The others quickly followed after.

"Were his thoughts that bad?" Clarke asked his as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. He nodded his head and let out a deep breath.

"They were worse than Lincolns."

Clarke scoffed. "No one is worse than Lincoln."

"Hey!" Lincoln shouted loudly. Octavia smacked him on the back of the head and rolled her eyes. Lincoln didn't even bother saying anything after that.

"He was pretty bad." Wick replied after a moment of silence. "His emotions were all over the place and made me feel completely disgusted. The strongest emotion I got from him was hatred and lust."

Clarke glanced back over at Bellamy after Wick finished talking and watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Hey you guys know that he was actually lusting after women old enough to be his great grandmothers." Raven giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

Bellamy glared at Raven and she held her hands up in surrender. "Ok, I can now see that maybe those weren't exactly the right words to use in this situation."  _You think?_  Wick rubbed Raven's arm soothingly and smiled.

Octavia shuffled on her feet and glanced over her shoulder. The parking lot was really starting to liven up. "Maybe we should head to class guys." She suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads, including Bellamy. Each of them glanced over their schedules for a minute and committed them to their memories. Clarke leaned over to look at Bellamy's class schedule and did a little happy dance in her mind when she noticed that they shared five out of seven classes together. The other two classes she had with Lincoln and Octavia.

"Meet at lunch?" Raven asked as she danced away with Wick on her arm. Once again, everyone nodded.

"You ok now?" Clarke asked Bellamy as they made their way towards their first period class which happened to be AP English III. He nodded his head and smiled.

"I'm great. It just really bothers me when they think stuff like they do. It's like they have no manners or home training. Almost as if they were never taught to be respectful to women."

Clarke smiled and rubbed her thumb on the top of his hand as they walked. She had to keep reminding herself to walk at a human pace. "Not everyone can be as much as a gentleman as you, Bellamy." She reminded him.

Bellamy nodded his head and they rounded a corner. Several students passed them on the way to their first class, staring until they walked too far to see them. Clarke watched a few girls stop and whisper into each other's ears. Clarke ignored them, blocking out their voices. She didn't care what they had to say about Bellamy at the moment because she knew that they would never get him because she already has him.

Clarke was just about to turn the next corner to get to their classroom when Bellamy grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against a brick wall behind her. He placed his hands on the wall, by each side of her face. Clarke stared up at him and blinked in confusion.

"What was that for?" Clarke asked, repeating the words Bellamy used earlier.

Bellamy shook his head and kissed her jaw and the side of her mouth. "How much of a gentleman am I now?" He asked her seductively.

Clarke shivered and lifted her hands to trail her fingers down his face. "Too much of a gentleman." She mumbled quietly, pressing her lips to his throat. She pushed her tongue out of her mouth just an inch and began licking up his neck. He growled and pushed her back, attacking her lips. Clarke moaned against his lips and gasped when she felt Bellamy's tongue press against her lips. She quickly opened her mouth and Bellamy shoved his tongue into her mouth roughly. His hand cupped her breast and Clarke shivered in pleasure. Testing his control, Clarke smiled against his lips and ran her hand down his stomach and pushed it underneath his shirt. She began moving her hand towards his jeans and started playing with his belt. Bellamy growled against Clarke's lips and caught her hand before she could push it into his jeans.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bellamy pulled back and leaned his forehead against Clarke's.

"Nothing." Clarke replied innocently, batting her lashes.

Bellamy opened his mouth to speak but a loud annoying ringing sound interrupted him. Clarke covered her mouth and giggled. Bellamy glared at her while he pulled her away from the wall and placed a chaise kiss on her lips. "We will resume this later. Let's go play human." Clarke nodded her head okay and they both started walking towards their classroom.  _Maybe we will actually make it this time._  Clarke thought to herself.

Clarke sighed in relief when she noticed a few other students also late to class. The teacher just ushered them in one by one and welcomed them to class, telling them to pick a seat. Bellamy was obviously still flustered from earlier because he was walking slowly by Clarke's side, probably lost in deep thoughts or contemplating on how to get back at Clarke for starting something they both knew they couldn't finish.  _Unless we sneak off._  A little voice inside of Clarkes head whispered. She shook her head, as if trying to shake the thought out of her mind, and pulled on Bellamy's hand when they reached the back of the classroom. Bellamy gave her a questioning look and Clarke nodded her head to two empty desks sitting side by side. He nodded his head and slid into the desk in the second row from the door. Clarke quickly followed suit and slid into the desk in the first row.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked as Bellamy pulled his desk closer to hers. He just smiled and placed his hand on her thigh. Clarke shivered and glanced back towards the front of the room. If the teacher noticed she didn't say anything, she just continued ushering kids into the room and pulling the door shut behind her when everyone made it into the room.

Clarke brought her arm up to rest on her desk and leaned her head against it. She listened to the teacher as she began the lesson. Evidently they wanted the students to practice their writing skills because she started writing on the board about the brain storming process. Clarke sighed in boredom and looked around the room when she heard she wasn't the only one to sigh.  _Don't they teach this stuff in middle school? Or has the education system changed that much since I last went to school?_

"Bored?" Bellamy whispered so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. Clarke turned her body to face Bellamy and nodded her head in response. "Extremely." She replied back, quietly.

Bellamy grinned and pushed his hand further up Clarke's thigh. He slowly rubbed his fingers underneath her dress. Clarke stopped his hand before he could push it up any further and hissed. "Are you crazy?" Clarke asked in shock. "Do you want to get in trouble on the first day of school? What would Abby and Kane think?" Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and wiggled his fingers from underneath Clarke's hand.

"I have an idea. Want to hear it?"

Clarke looked back to the front of the room and quickly nodded her head while she watched the teacher slowly write on the board. Bellamy leaned over in his desk and whispered in Clarke's ear. "Let's skip next class and go find somewhere to resume where we left off."

Clarke whipped her head back around and stared back at Bellamy in disbelief. "You really are losing it." Clarke giggle quietly.  _See he had the same though as you._  That little voice in the back of Clarke's mind whispered evilly.

The teacher turned her head to look around the classroom and shook her head when she noticed how much closer Bellamy had moved towards Clarke. Her eyes widened when she saw his hand underneath Clarke's dress. Bellamy removed his hand slowly and gave the teacher a beaming smile. She shook her head once again and turned her attention back towards the board. The students in the desks in front of them turned their heads around to see what had the teacher so worked up. Clarke dropped her head on the desk and grumbled.  _Cue the blush._ Clarke though sarcastically.

For the rest of the class Bellamy kept his distance and Clarke kept her head on the desk, pretending to be asleep. Clarke was actually surprised when she wasn't reprimanded for 'sleeping' in class when the bell rang to dismiss them to their next class.  _The teacher must be pretty laid back._  Clarke slid out of her desk and quickly pulled her dress down when she noticed it pushed a little too far up for comfort. A boy on his way out of the room winked at her and raised his hand up to his ear in the universal call me sign. Disgusted, Clarke shook her head and turned around to watch Bellamy. He growled lowly under his breath and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her body against his tightly. Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about him." Clarke pressed her lips against his and quickly pulled back before things started to really heat up. Not that she didn't want them to but now really wasn't the right time. "It's your bed I'm in every night." Clarke blew her cool breath over Bellamy's ear and pulled back to wink at him. She could see a small smile on his face.

"Want to sneak of somewhere?" Bellamy asked her, looking around the room to make sure no one heard him.

Clarke bit her bottom lip and scrunched her forehead.  _Should we?_  Clarke asked herself mentally.  _We can't get into the much trouble right? The only one that will know is Raven and it's not like she's going to say anything._ Clarke continued talking to herself and giggled when Bellamy started getting impatient. Finally, she nodded her head slowly. "Let's go." She mumbled. Bellamy's eyes lit up and a beaming smile appeared on his face.  _What's gotten into him?_  Clarke asked herself.  _He's usually such a stickler for the rules._

"Where are we going to go?" Clarke asked Bellamy as he pulled her out of the now empty classroom and down the hall that was slowly starting to become quiet. How long had she taken to finally answer him? Bellamy ignored her and continued pulling her down the hall, side stepping a few students walking to their classes. After a few more seconds of walking Bellamy stopped in front of a janitors closest and raised his eyebrows. "I think this room is perfect." Clarke giggled and nodded her head ok. She reached her hand out to turn the knob and push the door open. As soon as they were inside the room and the door was closed Bellamy's phone started vibrating from inside his pocket. He sighed, frustrated, and reached inside his pocket to pull out the small offending object.

Clarke leaned against a wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who is it?"

Bellamy quickly turned his phone off and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "It was Raven."

"You don't think that was important?" Clarke asked him, slightly alarmed.

Bellamy shook his head no and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her body against his tightly and Clarke held back a moan as she felt his erection poke her. "Not as important as this." He breathed against her neck.

Clarke nodded her head, agreeing with him, and began playing with the ends of his hair. "You are completely right." Clarke kissed the side of his face. "This is way more important." Bellamy hummed in response and began massaging her breasts. Clarke threw her head back in pleasure and laughed when she knocked a roll of toilet paper down from a shelf.

"Oops." She mumbled in between giggles. Bellamy ran his hands down Clarke's thighs and quickly used both of his arms to hoist her up. Clarke wrapped her legs around him and moaned loudly when his erection came in contact with her heated middle. Bellamy quickly slid his hand underneath her body and grabbed her ass to hold her up. He used the other hand to cover her mouth.

"Shh." He whispered in between kisses. "You have to be quiet or we are going to be caught." Clarke nodded her head in understanding and bit down on her lip to stifle another moan as she felt Bellamy's fingers inch closer and closer to her middle. Bellamy quickly pushed her under wear to the side and pushed a finger inside her. Clarke moaned and began wiggling to create more friction. Bellamy understood exactly what she wanted. He pushed a second finger inside of her and began massaging her walls. Clarke felt the familiar building in her belly as Bellamy began to move faster and started kissing up and down her neck. She whimpered and he curled his fingers, bringing her to her orgasm. Clarke rode the waves of ecstasy as Bellamy slammed his mouth down on top of hers to stifle her loud moans. Clarke moved her lips against his roughly and moved her hands down to Bellamy's belt. She blindly worked her fingers on his belt as their tongues continued fighting for dominance. She pushed his pants down roughly and slid her hand down inside his boxers to grab his erection.

"Fuck!" Bellamy mumbled against her lips as she ran her fingers up and down his erection and began pumping. Clarke giggled and moved her hand faster. "Stop Clarke." Bellamy mumbled in between breaths. "I'm not going to last if you keep that going." Clarke giggled once again and ran her thumb across his head. Bellamy mumbled a string of profanities under his breath and dropped his head on her shoulder. Clarke continued working Bellamy and smiled in satisfaction when his orgasm came.

Bellamy gained his composure back and grinned at Clarke evilly. He trailed his hand down her body and ripped her panties, throwing them on the ground as Clarke stared at him with her mouth open.

"What did you do that for?!" Clarke demanded. "I need those for later. This dress barely convers anything."

Bellamy smiled and winked at her. "Maybe you should have thought about that earlier." He quickly stepped out of his jeans and boxers and pushed them to the side. Clarke laughed as she seen his shoes still on his feet.

"What's so funny?" Bellamy asked her, confused. Clarke pointed down to his feet and he began laughing as well.

Clarke pushed her lips back on to his and Bellamy gladly began moving his against hers as well. He lifted her up slightly and brought her down slowly on top of his erection. Clarke moaned loudly as she started moving her hips against his. Bellamy quickly covered her mouth and smiled at her. "Shh." He reminded her. Clarke nodded and began moving her hips faster. Bellamy began to move inside of her faster and Clarke once again moaned loudly. She quickly caught herself and bit down on her lip to keep quiet. Bellamy shook his head and grinned. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud banging noise. Clarke stilled and looked to the door, startled. They had been so wrapped up in each other they didn't even hear anyone coming down the hall. Bellamy placed a finger over his lip, signaling her to be quiet and quickly slid out of her, bringing her to stand on the floor. He pulled his pants up and straightened his belt

"I'm going to go see what that was." He whispered to Clarke quietly, keep his eye on the door. He glanced over his shoulder and said, "Wait here."

Clarke just nodded her head and slid her dress back down in place. Bellamy disappeared out the door and Clarke leaned back against the wall.  _Shit._  Clarke screamed in her mind.  _We are so busted._

A moment later, Clarke was proved to be right when the door opened back up and an angry looking man appeared. Bellamy stood behind him, looking very sheepish. Clarke wasn't even able to defend herself because he quickly spotted her torn under wear on the floor and Bellamy's shoes thrown to the back of the room. If Clarke was still able to blush she would definitely be as red as the lipstick she was wearing earlier. Bellamy slipped past the man and quickly retrieved his shoes. The man stood at the door and watched as Bellamy slid his shoes on to his feet and quickly tied his laces.

"Office, now!" He yelled at them both, moving to the side to let them both out. Bellamy reached down to grab Clarke's panties and shoved them into his pants pocket, using vampire speed, so the teacher didn't even see him. Clarke whispered, "Thanks." It would be just her luck for some boy to come and find them and parade around the school with them. They were probably already going to find out about Bellamy and hers little expedition from the teachers, they didn't need any proof.

Bellamy and Clarke followed the teacher slowly as he escorted them to the front office. He ordered them to sit while they waited for their 'parents' to arrive. Clarke stared at Bellamy and shook her head. She dropped her head in her hands and groaned.

"They called Abby and Kane?"

"Yeah." Bellamy replied. "They are on their way. Evidently while we were preoccupied one of the students heard us and came told the office."

Clarke groaned once again. She lifted her head up and frowned. "Does everyone else know to?"

Bellamy frowned and nodded his head. "Our whole family heard about it from the students. Who ever heard us was pretty quick to report it and start spreading around the news."

Clarke opened her mouth to speak but closed her mouth quickly when she saw Kane and Abby come into the office. Both of them had slight frowns on their faces.

Clarke dropped her head again and buried her face in her hands.

_Shit, this isn't going to be good._

* * *

You can also find this fic on my [fanfic](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11343473/1/Caught) account and my [tumblr](http://x-buffyxspike-x.tumblr.com/) :) I hope you enjoyed this. It took me a whole day to completely write it and get the words to be exactly like I wanted them

 


End file.
